The invention relates to articles such as wallets, billfolds and the like, and more particularly to a security device for such articles.
It is well known that relatively flat articles that are frequently carried in packets, such as wallets, billfolds and the like, are susceptible to loss due to pickpocketing, or accidental causes. Past efforts to prevent undetected loss of such articles have included provision of chains or other tethers, and provision of projections or high friction materials on the articles to engage pocket material. Both approaches have disadvantages.
Provision of a tether or the like restricts the owner's handling of the article, and provision of projections, high-friction materials or the like may unacceptably impede the owner's removal of the article from his own pocket. Another problem with some proposed security devices is that they present an unattractive appearance. In high quality leather articles, appearance is important, and a security device which detracts significantly from the esthetic appeal of such an article may be commercially unacceptable, regardless of its efficacy.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a security device which addresses the above problems and is particularly effective in thwarting pickpockets.